modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6090
15 czerwca 2011 29 maja 2015 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6089. « 6090. » 6091. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Justin i Bill witają Marcusa z powrotem w L.A.W biurze Billa, on i Bill rozmawiają o tym, gdzie młody Spencer powinien zabrać w podróż Hope. Liam zapewnia ojca, że ma już na myśli odpowiednie miejsce, po czym dziękuje Billowi za zaoferowanie mu odrzutowca. Stwierdza, że to idealny czas by odpocząć, gdyż Amber wkrótce urodzi i jego życie ulegnie zmianie. Bill podkreśla, że choć życie jego syna zmieni się, nie oznacza to końca jego związku z Hope. Liam jest pewien, że poradzi sobie z tym, a następnie wychodzi. Niebawem zjawia się Justin, aby porozmawiać z szefem o interesach. Ich dyskusję przerywa Marcus, a Bill i Justin witają go z powrotem w Los Angeles. Spencer zastanawia się, czy syn Justina lubi mieszkać na arenie międzynarodowej, a Marcus przyznaje, że lubi zarówno życie międzynarodowe jak i różnorodne kobiety, choć poznał wiele uroczych kobiet w Los Angeles. Bill i Justin zastanawiają się nad sytuacją w "Forrester Creations" odkąd Brooke opuściła firmę i założyła fundację. Marcus przyznaje, że w domu mody panuje prawdziwe zamieszanie i dodaje, że zastanawia się nad własnym mieszkaniem. Tymczasem Justin chce porozmawiać z synem na temat jego nazwiska. Bill zapewnia Barbera, że więzy krwi są stałe i ubolewa nad faktem, że Liam na zawsze będzie powiązany z Amber. thumb|left|300px|Brooke ostrzega córkę przed AmberW domu Brooke, Hope próbuje rozchmurzyć matkę, która jest wyraźnie przygnębiona i nieufna. Brooke próbuje zmienić temat, pytając córkę o jej związek z Liamem. Dziewczyna przyznaje, że oboje napotykają na swojej drodze wiele komplikacji. Zauważa, że gdy Liam zostanie ojcem, wiele się zmieni w ich związku. Brooke przypomina, że niezależnie od tego, co się stanie, Amber będzie częścią jej życia jako matka dziecka Liama. Hope tłumaczy, że to rozumie i kocha Liama. Przyznaje, że gdy był z dala od niej czuła, że mocno jej go brakuje. Chce dać ich związkowi kolejną szansę, choć pragnie, by ojcem dziecka Liama był kto inny. Zauważa, że ona i Spencer byli szczęśliwi, dopóki Amber nie zaczęła manipulować ich życiem. Brooke zastanawia się, czy Liam zawarł umowę z Amber o opiece nad dzieckiem, a Hope przyznaje, że pracował nd tym. Wkrótce zjawia się sam zainteresowany, który prosi Hope, by wyjechała z nim na kilka dni. Brooke przypomina, że niebawem przyjdzie na świat jego dziecko, ale Spencer tłumaczy, że chce spędzić dwa dni sam na sam z Hope z dala od "całego dramatu". Hope zastanawia się, czy nie zostać z matką w domu, ale Brooke nakłania córkę do wyjazdu. Dziewczyna zgadza się, a gdy chce się spakować, Liam oznajmia że otrzymają wszystko, co potrzebne, na miejscu. Po wyjściu młodych, zjawia się Oliver, który chce porozmawiać z Brooke o Hope. Pyta Logan, czy jej córka próbowała zapomnieć o Liamie, ale Brooke stwierdza, że wątpi, czy kiedykolwiek się to wydarzy. Dodaje, że jej córka i Spencer tworzą silny związek. Oliver przypomina, że Liam wkrótce zostanie ojcem i martwi się, że przez to porzuci Hope. Jones przyznaje, że chce odnowić swój związek z młodą Logan. Brooke przypomina, że Hope i Liam próbowali zerwać, ale nie umieli przestać się troszczyć o siebie. Oliver podkreśla, że osoba Amber oznacza kłopoty, a Hope zasługuje na lepsze życie. Twierdzi, że gdyby miał najmniejszą szansę na zdobycie Hope, zrobiłby to. Błaga Brooke, by dała mu jakąś wskazówkę. thumb|300px|Hope i Liam wylatują na urlop do Cabo San LucasNa pokładzie prywatnego odrzutowca, Hope pyta Liama, dokąd zmierzają, ale on odpowiada, że to niespodzianka. Pilot Harlan wita parę i oznajmia, że za kilka godzin dotrą do Cabo San Lucas. Hope i Liam żartobliwie stwierdzają, że pilot zepsuł niespodziankę, a Hope jest pewna, że będzie to podróż, którą zapamiętają na zawsze. Para całuje się i żartuje na temat tego, w jaki sposób będą spędzać czas na urlopie. Oboje cieszą się, że mogą spędzać czas we dwoje. thumb|left|300px|Amber ponagla Carla przy badaniach DNAW laboratorium szpitalnym, Carl ostrzega Amber, że jeden włos od Marcusa może nie wystarczyć do przeprowadzenia testu. Amber błaga laboranta, aby się pospieszył, podczas gdy on wprowadza chaos i opóźnia ukończenie testu. Amber zaczyna odczuwać bóle, zaś Carl każe jej założyć fartuch laboratoryjny i ukryć się, ponieważ właśnie zbliża się jego przełożony. Zjawia się kierownik, który zastanawia się, dlaczego Carl pracuje mimo braku dyżuru w planie. Laborant przechodzi do wykonania testu na zlecenie przełożonego, zaś Amber nalega, by skoncentrował się na jej teście. Carl martwi się, że zostanie zwolniony, ale Moore oznajmia, że jeśli to Marcus okaże się być ojcem, wszyscy mogą trafić do więzienia za oszustwo. Carl siada, aby zjeść kanapkę, co przyprawia Amber o wściekłość. Spanikowanej kobiecie odchodzą wody. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Oliver Jones Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Amber Moore Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Harlan Kategoria:Carl Ferret